


Under the Stars

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Shiro and Adam spend some much needed time together.





	Under the Stars

Adam sighed happily as Shiro wrapped his arms around him. “Thanks for suggesting this. I don’t think I realized how much I needed to get away from everything until now.”

Shiro smiled and softly kissed the top of Adam’s head. “I thought a night under the stars, away from everyone and everything would benefit both of us. We should do this more often.”

“I agree,” Adam said smiling as Shiro tightened his grip on him.

As they stared at the bright starry sky, Shiro was doing his best to keep his body calm. There was another reason he brought Adam out there. They had been dating for over a year and he knew without a doubt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Adam. He wanted a romantic setting when he proposed to him. Keith helped him pick out a ring a few days ago which he had carefully hidden in his bag. 

“Earth to Takashi,” Adam said sitting up. 

Shiro blinked at him, frowning at the loss of his Adam in his arms. “What?”

“Babe, you zoned out on me. What’s on your mind,” Adam asked softly, with a smile. 

Shiro looked at Adam fondly as he sat up. “You are, my perfect love.”

Adam blushed which Shiro found adorable. “I’m far from perfect. If you want someone who is, you’re not with the right person.”

Shiro shook his head and cupped Adam’s cheek. “You’re perfect to me and for me…Wait here. And could you stand up?”

“But I was so comfortable and warm next to you,” Adam grumbled but he stood up anyway. Shiro laughed at him as he went into their tent to get the ring out of his bag. He pocketed the ring before exiting the tent, getting on one knee in front of Adam who raised on eyebrow. “Oh? You know that if you wanted to do this, it doesn't have to be with me standing up.”

Shiro laughed. “No, that’s not why I asked you to stand up. I’m not going to do that.” Adam pouted. “Not right this second at least.”

Adam’s smile returned. “Then what-.” Adam stopped talking when he saw Shiro take the ring box out of his pocket. 

“So, this is another reason I brought you out here. I’ve been thinking about you and our future a lot lately and there is no future in which I don’t want you by my side. I’ve loved you for so long and being with you has made me so much happier than I ever thought I could be…I love you and would love to have you as my husband…Will you marry me?” 

Adam’s eyes filled with tears and he slowly lowered himself to his knees so he was face to face with Shiro. “Yes Takashi, I will marry you.” 

Shiro let out a soft laugh as he slid the ring on Adam’s finger. “Good.” 

Adam smiled as he studied the ring. “Keith picked this out didn’t he?”

Shiro blushed. “What makes you think that?” 

Adam laughed and wrapped his arms around his fiancé. “Because I know your taste in jewelry sucks babe.” 

Shiro laughed and rested his forehead against Adam's. “I can’t even disagree with you on that…Yes, he did pick it out.” 

Adam smiled. “Well, it’s nice. I would have liked whatever because I’d be more attached to you than what you picked out.” 

“I love you so much Adam,” Shiro said as he kissed Adam.

“Love you too, Takashi.” They spent the next hour lost in each other's bodies. When they were done, Shiro pulled a blanket over both of them and held his fiancé close. 

“So are we not going to sleep in the tent tonight,” Adam asked with a yawn. 

“Do you feel like moving,” Shiro asked with a sleepy smile. “Because I don’t…At least not now.”

“I’m good sleeping out here in the warm arms of my fiancé.” 

Shiro’s heart warmed at the sound of being called his fiancé. “Goodnight love.”


End file.
